Tears of Blood
by Myshawolf
Summary: On the night that Lily and James died, Harry recieves an unexpected visitor who may be the key to why he survived the Killing Curse. Please R&R! I have added a new story.
1. Tears of BloodDeath's mission

Summary: On the night that Lily and James died, Harry gets an unexpected visitor, who maybe the key to why Harry survived the killing curse.  
  
Rating: I'll make it PG-13 for violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Characters created by J.K. Rowling. It's is for fun only. Please don't sue me.  
  
Tears of Blood  
  
That famous night was a clear night. Stars were spread across the velvet night sky. They were blinking as if to convey a message. Lily Potter was holding her little son, Harry as they watched the sky that night. Harry gurgled and cooed as his mother pointed out various constellations. She hoped someday that Harry will remember doing this with her.  
  
From the doorway, James Potter watched his wife and son. Love swelled deep in his heart. Who would have known he could get so lucky? Quietly, he approached his wife.  
  
"Any shooting stars tonight, Lil? James whispered into her ear.  
  
Lily jumped which made Harry gurgle some much and said, "James potter, don't you dare sneak up on me again!" At his smile, she continued, "No, not yet. Hopefully soon."  
  
As soon as Lily said those words a star seem to shake itself loose from the sky. It began it's journey through space. After it started to fall, two others joined it's flight. James Noticed it and pointed it out to Lily. Together the three of them made their wishes. One for peace, one for an end to the reign of Voldemort, and one for it's favorite toy.  
  
In the far distance, the three stars landed on the earth. From the bright lights emitted, three women stepped out. One had subtle red hair with hints of gold shooting through it. It fell to her mid back in loose curls. Her eyes were ice blue and full of much knowledge. She was average height and wore a sun dress that was the color of her eyes. She looked around anxiously as if she wanted to go.  
  
The second woman a little more calm. Her storm grey eyes were tired and sad. Half of her face was covered by a black mask with silver trim. It seemed to be part of her skin. She pulled down her hood revealing her long black tresses. The cloak she was wearing was pitch black. It parted by her arms. Her dress long and black with silver trim. On one of her wrists was a an onyx and silver bracelet. Both woman looked at the third woman.  
  
The third woman was slightly older than the other two. Her chestnut hair was pulled back. Around her neck hung a tailor's tape measure. Instead of inches, the increments were years and months. Her dress was pure white with purple trim. A pair of golden scissors hung from the waist. She held an air of command.  
  
"I'm sure you two want to know why I brought you here." The third woman started. At their nods, she continued, "Well, Tonight is going to be your busiest nights yet. As you know, Head-Quarters Has been in an uproar lately over recent events. We had to fast forwarded several Newbies training just to handle the influx. You two have been picked for two special missions. Because of recent events, we had to tweaked your positions a little.  
  
"Knowledge," At her name the redhead stepped forward and nodded, "One of the Scouts have found another Dark Arts Book. Normally, you would just collected and bring it back to the base. Not this time, I want you to destroy it. There are too many of these blasted curse books floating around. This one is especially dangerous. It contains curses worse than the killing curse."  
  
"Fate, will any knowledge of history be lost to the humans in its destruction?" Knowledge asked.  
  
"None." Fate replied, "And if it is, the humans would be better off not knowing. And it's not just this one time either. Any Dark Arts books that you are ordered to find must be destroyed immediately. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Knowledge agreed reluctantly. It was against her nature to destroy anything that contains knowledge, but these were drastic times.  
  
"You will find the book at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore has done a wonderful job of guarding it, but it needs to be destroyed. Be careful, Knowledge, The castle is full of traps."  
  
Knowledge smiled and saluted Fate. With that, she changed into a calico cat. She ran off in the direction of Hogwarts. The black haired lady giggled after her retreating friend. Fate pinned her with a glare.  
  
"Now for your mission, Death." Death snapped to attention at her name. Fate smiled and continued, "You are the most experienced person we have in your department. That's why the council picked you for this job. Over that hill is Godric's Hollow. It will be the scene of grisly murder tonight. I know that's a normal day for you, but here's the twist. The parents are scheduled to die tonight. The boy on the other hand must not die. Use any means necessary, but the boy must live through the night. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Death whispered softly.  
  
"I know I have always told you not to get emotionally involved, but tonight why don't you go and meet the boy you must save."  
  
Death nodded and started in the direction Fate had pointed. A thought had come to her. She turned to ask it to Fate. Fate was gone returning to where she had come. Death sighed.  
  
"Who Am I saving him from and how?" Death asked.  
  
The wind began to blow as Death continued walking. A voice on the wind seemed to say, "You'll know." Death shook it off and approached the house. In the distance, she could hear a song. Maybe she should wait until the mother was gone to meet the child. Death transformed in a raven and flew up to the house. Landing on an open windowsill, Death peered into the house. The mother had just landed the baby down. The father was by the door waiting for them. His eyes were full of love for his family. Soon the mother was assured that the child was a sleep and left with the father.  
  
Death quickly looked around and flew into the room. Perched on the crib, she stared gently at the sleeping baby. Making sure she was a lone, she transformed in to her human form. Her hood was down, so the child could see her if it was awake. This was a rare opportunity since Death had never held a real baby before. Gently she reached down and drew the child up. Harry woke up with the sudden movement and eyed the stranger suspiciously. Death froze waiting for the child to start crying as things did when they saw her. After a few tense moments, Harry began to gurgle and coo happily. Death relaxed and smiled at the child.  
  
"You are quite a brave little thing. Most people shake with fear and start crying at the sight of me. But you little one laugh and smile at me. Such courage." Death confided, "I'm not as bad as everyone thinks I am. I suppose it's part of the job."  
  
Harry laughed and smiled in response to Death's little confession. Death smiled and started to look for a place to sit down. She found a rocker nearby and sat down. Quietly, she began to rock Harry.  
  
"You know why I am here, don't you? It's to protect you, little one. From what, I don't know. We'll find out together. I just wish I could protect your parents too. I wish I was allowed to." Death continued.  
  
Harry noticing a change in his new friends demeanor, threw out his hands for a hug. He had seen his mother do it countless times in order to cheer up her friends. Death saw this and giggled a little. She bent down and accepted a hug from the infant. A tear of blood slipped from her eye.  
  
Suddenly a sense of incredible evil swept over the house. Death froze from the overpowering effects of it. Voices snapped her back to reality. Quietly she laid her back down in the crib. Down stairs, she could hear the father telling the mother, "Lily, take Harry and GO! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! Hurry!"  
  
The mother ran up the stairs. Death Quickly put up her hood so no one can see her. Harry began crying loudly when his friend disappeared from sight. Lily burst into the room. She began to prepared Harry for the trip, when a burst of green light could be seen down stairs. At that moment, both women knew that the father was dead. Lily collapsed against the crib and sobbed out, "James." Death moved to comfort the mother. Then he was there.  
  
Death froze at the sight of the powerful dark wizard. She had only heard of Lord Voldemort and cursed his name many times for creating more for her department than was needed. Now she was seeing him. Fear gripped her as she realized what he was here for.  
  
"No, not Harry! Not Harry! Please not harry!" the mother begged.  
  
"Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside now!" Voldemort ordered.  
  
"Not Harry! Please, no, take me, kill me instead. Please don't kill my son!"  
  
"I said move!"  
  
"Not Harry! Please have mercy, have mercy."  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Death watched paralyzed as the wizard raised his wand at the unarmed mother. With a few words and a flick of his wrist, the mother's body hit the floor. Death was about to run up to the fallen mother when she felt someone tugging on her sleeve. Death turned to see the mother, Lily's ghost standing there.  
  
"Please spare my son. Have mercy on him." She pleaded.  
  
"While he has ignored your pleas, I have heard him. Your son will live this night and many nights following. I promise." Death vowed.  
  
She smiled and faded from sight. Death turned to the wizard she must face. This was a first for her. She has never faced a mortal before. The wizard stopped laughing and advanced on to the crib.  
  
"The last of his line will now die by my hand." He declared and began the spell. Death had, recognizing the spell, without thinking raised her hand with the bracelet and chanted, "Mortis Deflectos!"  
  
The green light from the wizard's wand leaped towards the child. Suddenly a brilliant white light from Death's hand and deflected the curse back to it's master. The wizard flew backwards and through the wall. He wobbly got to his feet and stared into the dark room.  
  
"Who dares challenge me, the great Lord Voldemort? Show yourself!" He yelled.  
  
Slowly Death stepped through the hole. Her hood was down so Voldemort could see her angry face. Her grey eyes became a molten mercury with anger. The air in the house become downright frigid. Voldemort took a step back.  
  
"I dare to challenge you. Got a Problem with that?" Death spat at him.  
  
Voldemort recovered quickly and growled at her, "Foolish woman. I will not be denied that child's life."  
  
"Allow me to be the first. Obviously you don't know who I am. My name is Esmeralda Aria Sauterne, the Lady Death."  
  
A gust of wind blew through the house. Both could Fate's voice saying, "He must punished until the child is ready. He is yours to deal with." The wind died instantly. All Death could think was great, just great. Now what?  
  
"When I get out of here, my Snakes will be feeding on your bones." Voldemort threatened.  
  
"I'm shaking in my shoes. So you like snakes do you? It's the prefect punishment, Thomas Riddle. With a name like that I can see why you changed it. Several charges have been piled up against you, and you have been found guilty of each one. As punishment for the lives you have taken, I condemn you to live with only have of you life force as a result of that curse you love so much. You serve it the same way as those that you worship on your belly."  
  
With her raised hand, the bracelet glowed and sent out a black beam of energy that hit Voldemort. He Screamed as his body twisted and changed. Then he was gone. Death looked around confused when she heard Harry's cries. She rushed back to the crib.  
  
Harry was crying loudly. Death reached in and picked him up. Softly she tried to quiet him down with reassurance that it was all over. Suddenly the house began to shake as a high pitched cackling was heard. Death quickly rushed down the stairs while trying to protect Harry. Just barely she made it out the falling house. Death looked back at the debris of what once Harry's home. She looked back down at the child. A scar stood out on his forehead. Lightly, Death traces the scar while muttering a chant. Harry skin shimmer a little and dulled. A gift from his mother, love in the skin. Specks of blood were staining his clothes. Death wiped her eyes unaware that she had been crying.  
  
"Oh my little one. I'm so sorry. I have made you homeless and family less as well. Can you forgive me?" Death cried.  
  
Harry stopped crying and gazed at Death's face. Streaks of blood ran down her cheeks. Harry considered for a moment and then threw up his arms for a hug. Death smiled softly and hugged the child loathed to let him go.  
  
"Harry, I'll make you a deal. I promise I will give you a chance to pay Voldemort back for all he has done to you and your line. All you have to do is remain as brave as you are now and open minded as well."  
  
In response, Harry smiled at her and gurgles. Death smiles as well and begins to sing softly.  
  
Hush now, my baby.  
  
Be still love, don't cry.  
  
Sleep as you are rocked by the stream.  
  
Sleep as I sing this little lullaby.  
  
And I'll be with you when you dream.  
  
Harry yawned little and began to doze off. Death quickly kissed his scar. My gift to you, little one. When Harry went fully to sleep, Death laid him by his house and pulled up her hood. She had sensed someone coming. Not to far from her, a giant of a man appeared. He looked quite sad as he approached the house. Death was satisfied that this man wasn't going to hurt Harry, she blew the child a kiss and whispered, "Sleep my little one and dream of happier times. Don't forget our deal."  
  
With that said she changed into a raven and flew away scaring the giant. Absently she wondered how Knowledge's mission went.  
  
  
  
The End for now.  
  
Maybe. 


	2. The Fire within IceKnowledge's mission

Summary: I figured you may want to see how Knowledge's mission went as well. Knowledge goes to Hogwarts to retrieve a dangerous book. Not as easy as it sounds with a certain young man around.  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is J.K. Rowling. The Guardians are mine through. By the By the song in Tears of Blood is from Prince of Egypt and I don't own that either.  
  
  
  
The Fire within Ice.  
  
Knowledge stared at the castle in the distance. So this was Hogwarts. It looked beautiful and serene in the pale moonlight. Knowledge looked down at the path that she must take. So far the only defense that the castle had was a lake. This should be a piece of cake, Knowledge thought as she approached the lake.  
  
Cautiously she began to wade across. In her cat form, threading water was harder, but a little less noticeable. And the last thing she needed was someone to see her. As she made her way across the lake, she remembered stories she had heard of Hogwarts. Ghosts and ghouls wander the halls both night and day. Children taught to become witches and wizards. She heard Fate tell her once about the Headmaster Dumbledore and his connections to the Guardians.  
  
Suddenly something pulled Knowledge under. Twisting and turning, Knowledge tried to locate her attacker. She stared into the eyes of the ugliest creature she had ever seen. It grin sickly and tightened its grip on her hind legs. Knowledge turned and bit hard into its claws. The creature howled in pain and loosened its grip. Knowledge changed into her human form, emitting a bright light. The light's brightness sent the creature swimming back into its lair. Knowledge threaded the water a little longer deciding if she change back again. Deciding against it, she swam through the water the rest of the way. It was too dangerous to swim above considering the possibility of being spotted. She kept an eye out in case any more of those awful creature decided to accost her again.  
  
Soon her feet hit the shoreline. Knowledge changed back to her cat form and crawled out the lake. Shaking herself of as much water as she could, Knowledge wondered why she picked a cat form to begin with. Why not a dog or a bird? Looking back at the lake, Knowledge decide that things in this place held more secrets and dangers then she had expected. It called for more caution despite what form she took. Pressing her body close to the ground Knowledge snuck across the lawn that led to the castle. At the bark of a dog in the distance, Knowledge raced up to the shadows of the castle. The dog stopped barking, having lost her scent. Knowledge breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close for comfort. Circling the castle, Knowledge looked for a way in. She spotted an open window just far enough off the ground that she could make it. In her mind, she calculated the room she needed to make it through the window. Backing away that far, she jumped through the window. Knowledge closed her eyes as she landed on something solid. Before she opened her eyes, she heard a male voice curse very loudly. Next thing she knew she went flying through the air and hit the floor. Knowledge sat back up and mewed very indignantly. Turning she glared at the man who had tossed her. A pair of black eyes glared back at her coldly.  
  
"A bloody cat?" he growled as he got out bed, "I was awakened by a cat!"  
  
He approached her quickly as if to scoop her up and dump her out the window. Knowledge wasn't sure if she'll find another open window. Besides this man frightened her a little, being bigger than herself. Every step he took, Knowledge took a couple back. Knowledge hit a desk causing her not to be able to back up anymore. The man noticed it too and dove her. Knowledge darted forward to the opposite end of the room. The man hit the desk with a sickening thud. He turned around looking at where she stood with murder in his eyes. Knowledge froze in fear. The man was as quick as a panther. He dove again for her and caught her. Knowledge wiggled around, trying to free herself.  
  
"Got you now. Not so quick are you? Let's see what I caught." he gloated, "Lumos!"  
  
As soon as the words were uttered, the lamps in the room lit up. Knowledge could that the room was small and sparse. It seemed this man was just visiting and didn't permanently live there. Knowledge twisted around to see her captor. Tonight was not her night for stealth. The man who held her tightly, but not in a hurtful way. His were black as the night sky and as cold as ice. His hair was as black as Death's and hung loose around his face. Knowledge didn't think he'd hurt her, but she needed to accomplish her mission tonight. She just needed an opportunity to escape.  
  
"A little wet are we? I thought cats hate water." He continued.  
  
The man stopped as the cat shot him a baleful look. It clearly wasn't amused with it's present situation. Looking away, it seemed to sigh. Normal cats didn't act like this.  
  
"You are not a normal cat are you?"  
  
The man blinked as the cat's eyes shot him a look that said, "Wow it has a brain." He ignored the look and stared at the color of the cat's eyes. Ice blue wasn't a normal color for a cat's eyes, especially a calico's.  
  
"Who or what are you?"  
  
At that precise moment, an opportunity presented itself for escape. As the man with the black hair tried to inspect the cat's eyes, an older man with white long hair opened the door exclaiming, "What is going on in here, Severus?"  
  
Severus looked up at the older man. Knowledge sensing an opening, bit down as hard as she could on the hand that held her. Severus dropped her as he instinctually grabbed his injured hand. Knowledge bolted out the door and down the hallway. Behind her she heard Severus yell, "Catch that cat!"  
  
Knowledge bounded around the corner and up a couple sets of stairs. Content that she lost the man, Severus, She began to consciously look for the book. She searched several classroom until she heard footsteps in the hallway. Ducking by the door, she waited for them to fade. Instead they grew louder and she could hear voices.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, It's eyes weren't that of a normal cat. Also it didn't act very catlike, sighing and giving me dirty looks. I think it was trying to tell me that if it wasn't for the current situation, it would love to throttle me." Severus's voice argued.  
  
"Mr. Snape, I believed that the book is as safe as ever. I highly doubt the cat is going to steal it." A prim female voice sniffed.  
  
An older, wiser voice mused, "Now, Minerva, we should consider Severus's concern. While I do agree with you, we should check on the book."  
  
Knowledge peeked around the edge to see the group. As they passed, an older man glanced down at her and slightly jerked his head. Knowledge got the message to follow them. After the group passed the classroom, Knowledge followed from a distance. The group entered a room. Knowledge barely missed being hit by the door. She jumped up to the top of the bookcases and observed the group. They walked over to a chained off section of the library. The older man entered it and pulled a thick and battered book off the shelf. He held it up for the others to see including her. Severus glared at the woman and stormed out of the room. Knowledge didn't notice that he had spotted her. Severus decided to wait until the others left and then try to catch the bloody cat. The woman said something to the older man and walked out. The man looked up at her. Knowledge saw much wisdom in his eyes. She mewed her acknowledgment and thanks for what he has done for her.  
  
"Fate told me to expect you, Princess Kaori. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." he smiled at her. Knowledge jumped down and changed in to her human form. She curtsied to him.  
  
"I'm indebted to you, Professor. Fate has told me much about you. It is an honor to met you. Please call me Knowledge for I have not been a princess for several centuries now." Knowledge commented.  
  
"Very well. I will leave you to your work. The fireplace is burning in the back of the library. Good Luck." Dumbledore offered.  
  
Knowledge watched as he left the library. Quickly she dashed to grabbed the book. Picking it up, she found it to be lighter than it looked. She walked out of the Chained area and froze at the sight of Severus. It was hard to tell who was more shocked. Severus had entered the library in hopes of finding the cat, not a beautiful red headed woman. Knowledge thought she was alone. Knowledge recovered quickly and ran for the fireplace. Severus, realizing what she was about to do, chased after her. Knowing that he was going to catch her before she could reach the fireplace, Knowledge tossed the book as hard as she could at the fire. Severus was even with her when she tossed the book. She gave him an insolent look from her ice blue eyes. Severus dove to catch the book and missed. Knowledge stopped and turned back to the main library door. Severus knew he couldn't save the book and decided to go after her.  
  
Knowledge ran down the corridor. She couldn't stop and change. Severus was quickly gaining ground on her. Slowly she recognized the where she running to. This was where she entered the castle. Opening to the first door she saw, Knowledge prayed it was Severus's room with its open window. What luck, it was. Knowledge turned to see Severus rounding the corner, coming at her. Knowledge ducked into the room and threw the door shut. Pointing to the lock, she shouted, "Door Lock!"  
  
The door obediently locked itself. Knowledge didn't wait around to study her handiwork. As she jumped out the window, she heard the door open. She hit the ground running and dashed for the lake. Vaguely the sound of him following reached her ears. Knowledge turned just as Severus grabbed her arm. Even as their skin made contact, Knowledge tried to stop it. Severus felt a sudden chill shoot through his body that he quickly let go. Shocked by it, he watched Knowledge back away. Tears were in her eyes, glistening red. Blood, Severus, it looks like blood.  
  
Knowledge dove back into the lake and didn't resurface. Severus snapped out of his stupor, and fighting off the feeling that he will never be warm again, ran to the edge of the lake. Searching for her, he was prepared to dive in. Then he could see a figure swimming across the river. Severus was ready to give chase when the wind picked up. It seemed like the wind was whispering to him to give up the chase and their paths with cross again. Severus heeded the wind and vowed that if they did meet again, she wasn't going to be able to outrun him. He turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
  
  
A/N Please R&R! There is more to come with Knowledge and Death. A few more Guardians will make an appearance too. Possibly Romance as well. Maybe. Probably. Who knows with my schedule? Thanks to all my reviewers. Well, Enjoy. 


	3. Threads of Life's BloodFate's mission

Summary: Fate reflects on the consequences of Death's and Knowledge's actions of that night. She talks with an old friend.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 2. The Song is Blowing in the Wind by Bob Dylan. Don't own it, but I love that man.  
  
A\N: This is the last chapter for Tears of Blood. I'm writing another story with Death fifteen years later. She is still watching over Harry and makes the decision of becoming human. Please R&R. I'll accept Flames, since my dorm is freezing. The university is trying to cut down on our heating cost. *sighs* well, Enjoy these fics.  
  
  
  
Threads of Life's Blood  
  
Fate walked down the Halls of Time. She was weary from the day's work. Two people were dead, a book was destroyed, and two Guardians were changed. She was worried since both broke the rules and allowed themselves to be seen by the mortals. The council wouldn't be happy, but there was nothing that could be done about it. She remembered a song she heard once when she went to Earth on a mission.  
  
The answer my Friend is blowing in the wind  
  
The answer is blowing in the wind.  
  
Fate snorted at that thought. Blowing in the wind indeed. She knew the Council of Elements would not accept that answer. They would want to know the repercussions of last nights events. That was something Fate couldn't answer. It was to tell the future when the Guardians themselves didn't know. Fate could predict when a person was going to die and if they will have a tendency to be good or bad. But who really know for sure what a person makes of their life. Tom Riddle was a good example of that. The boy had great potential to become a good wizard. However he choose to see his circumstances as the world's way of screwing him. He disappeared falling deep into the Dark Arts. Hence Lord Voldemort was born, bent on wiping out all life, wizard and non-wizard. If Fate had known what he would become, she would have cut his thread a long time ago. Too little, too late.  
  
How many roads must a man walk,  
  
before they call him a man  
  
How many seas must a white duck sail,  
  
before she sleeps in the sand  
  
How many times must the cannonballs fly  
  
before they are forever banned.  
  
Fate stopped as thought about Death. When Death returned from Godric's Hollow, she collapsed in Fate's arms and cried her eyes out. After telling Fate about what happened, Fate sent her to The Dream Realm to calm down. Dreams and Nightmare should be able to comfort an upset Death. It was hard for Death to give the child up. A child who laughed and comforted Death. Fate felt guilty for telling death to go and get to know the child, but those were her orders. Death would forever be tied to the child until the day she must come for his soul. Fate smiled softly as she imagined Death as a guardian angel of sorts. Death would treat the child as hers. Hell, Death would love and consider the child hers. Would Death love that child enough to give up the Guardianship of Death if the child had no one to take care of him? How would that affect the prophecy?  
  
The answer my friend is blowing in the wind  
  
The answer is blowing in the wind.  
  
Fate shook off the thoughts of Death making such a sacrifice and continued on her way. She decided to switch her mind over to Knowledge.  
  
How many years must a mountain exist  
  
before it is washed to the sea  
  
How many years can some people exist  
  
before they are allowed to be free  
  
How many years can a man turn his head  
  
and pretend that he just doesn't see  
  
Knowledge returned from her mission shaken. She was seen in human form by a man who should have not seen her. He nearly caught her, but the remnants of Knowledge's near death as a human remained in her skin. The ice in her skin allowed her to escape. Knowledge wasn't sure how much the man knew or saw. Fate had complete faith in Albus Dumbledore and his ability to smooth things over with the man. After soothing Knowledge over the incident, Fate told her that Death had returned as well and needed a friend. Knowledge zipped off to The Dream Realm to console her friend. Fate pondered over who that man was. Would he play a key part later in this life? Will Knowledge run into him later and finally be caught? How could he keep up with a woman who can run as fast as the wind?  
  
The answer my friend is blowing in the wind  
  
The answer is blowing in the wind.  
  
Fate walked up to a heavy wooden door. It was covered with various symbols and pictures from history. Fate admired the handiwork for a few moments and knocked on it.  
  
"Come in, Daniella." an old voice called out.  
  
Fate opened the door easily and entered the chamber. She shut the door gently. The chamber was beautiful and spacious. A phoenix cried out to her. Fate smiled at the bird and walked over to it. The bird bowed it's head to be petted.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes. Are you keeping an eye on things here?" Fate greeted. The bird chirped in reply.  
  
"It seems you had a busy night, Daniella." Albus Dumbledore said as he walked out from behind a curtain. He was prepared for bed.  
  
"Yes I did, Albus. I was wondering if we could talk. I have some concerns and the Council will be asking questions that I don't have the answers to." Fate sighed  
  
"Fate without answers? We can't have that, can we? Have a seat by the fire. I will get us something to drink."  
  
Fate walked over to the fire and sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs. Albus handed her a cup of tea. Fate sipped it and noted that he added the right amount of sugar and cream. She nodded her thanks as Albus sat next to her. He nodded it back and took a sip of his own.  
  
The two sat by the fire in silence. Albus remembered when he and Fate first met. They met in London while she was trying to complete a mission of mercy. A child who had lost his faith in the world and ready to jump off the London Bridge. Fate had shown him the way back to the path of hope. Currently, he was now a grandfather with several grandchildren. Afterwards, she was attacked by a group of dark wizards. Albus had come to her rescue, not that she needed it. He was so young back then, willing to take on the world. Fate was much younger looking then as well. She had thanked him and started to go on her way. Albus caught her hand and asked her if she wanted to go with him for some hot chocolate. Caught off guard, she agreed. They talked and found many things in common. Albus smiled at the memory of a happier time.  
  
Fate gave Albus an odd look as he seemed to drift off in to his memories. Even in his advance age of 150 years old, Fate still saw the handsome young man who tried to save her all those years ago. They had many adventures during her term as the Guardian of Courage. She was drawn to him and was always at his side. One day after knowing each other for years, he proposed to her. Fate had to turn him down since as a Guardian she couldn't marry him. She told him what she was and cried over telling him no. Albus understood and wiped away her tears of blood. They never spoke of that day again. Fate continued to stand by him, even though he grew older as all mortals do. They fought against Grinwald together and succeeded. After that Fate was promoted to the Guardian of Fate. They still maintained contact and talked. Fate was glad of this. He was someone she could talk to and trust.  
  
"Talk to me, Daniella. What is bothering you?" Albus asked after a long silence.  
  
Fate told him of that nights events and what Death and Knowledge has been through. She spoke of Death's concern and love for the child named Harry Potter and Knowledge's encounter with a man at Hogwarts. Albus nodded and listen intently. He always was a good listener. When Fate finished, there was tears of blood in her eyes. Albus got up and knelt in front of her. He wiped her eyes dry as he had always done.  
  
How many times must a man look up  
  
before he can see the sky  
  
How many ears must one man have  
  
before he can hear people cry  
  
How many deaths will it take till he knows  
  
That too many people have died.  
  
The two old friends stared at each other for the longest time. Albus thought of what was the most appropriate response to Fate's question. Fate waited with abated breathe as she stared into his eyes. She could see in them the love that he held for her. She had seen it several times when they went on adventures together. Now it had more of an impact on her. Fate looked away and blushed.  
  
"Daniella, No one knows what the future holds in this world. The Council will understand if you don't have all the answers." Albus started to say, bringing Fate's eyes back to his, "Severus Snape was the man that Knowledge encountered. He has not said a thing to me about a beautiful red haired woman. So he will keep it to himself. Knowledge may or may not meet up with him again. Who knows? As for Death, Harry Potter will need her now more than ever. With Voldemort still around plotting his revenge, that boy will need her to protect him. I have given him to his mother's sister, so Death won't be leaving you anytime soon. He may need her physical later, but not now. Again who knows? You did what you thought was best for those situations."  
  
"Oh Albus, maybe you should be the Guardian of Fate instead of me." Fate smiled at him.  
  
"I like who has the position now. I think she does a wonderful job." Albus complimented as Fated blushed, "You seem to blush a lot around me."  
  
"You were always a tease." Fate defended as Albus laughed happily.  
  
"I always regretted letting you get away. There are times I wished I pushed my suit harder with you."  
  
"There are times I wished you did too. But that the past, Albus. We must prepare for the future. I must be going."  
  
Albus stood up and helped Fate up. Tucking her arm into his, they walked over to the wooden door. Fate stepped away as Albus opened the door, so she could to return to her home. Albus took her hand and kissed it. His eyes stayed with hers. Fate smiled shyly. He always was a gentleman with her.  
  
"Tell me, Daniella. When I finally leave this life, will I finally be able to join you?" Albus asked gently.  
  
Fate thought for a moment and sang softly, "The answer, my friend, is blowing in the wind. Bye, Albus."  
  
Fate kissed his lips gently and walked through the door. She gently reached back and shut the door. Albus stood there, shocked. Never in all their years of knowing each other and being in love, did she ever kissed him on the lips. Albus walked up to Fawkes and started to pet him  
  
"The answer is blowing in the wind." Albus repeated to Fawkes, "The funny thing about the wind is that it brings about changes." 


	4. Of Night's Lights and Shadows

Summary: Nightmare, Dreams, and the Sandman have an unexpected guest in the Dream Realm. The threesome decides on what to do with the intruder. It's not pretty.  
  
A/N: I started this chapter at least two years ago. This came out of a conversation that I had with my two younger cousins. We sat down one day, and discuss to great length and detail what we would do to Voldie and this fic resulted. It's a little weird and hopefully funny. Thanks to all my reviewers. Death's fic is now up. It's called "Dancing with the Lady Death." Also is "Treasure of Atlantis" which is Knowledge's story. Lauren and Marc, this fic is for you. Enjoy.  
~Myshawolf  
  
Disclaimer: Guardians are mine. The rest belong to J.K Rowling and someone else. Not sure who. I don't own any Tiny Toons characters, just borrowing one of them for a good cause. *evil grin*  
  
Of The Night's Lights and Shadows.  
  
It is believed that Gaia, Guardian of Earth; sworn protector of the human race, wanted to provide her people with a haven from the grim realities of life. A place where minds can roam free and the soul can rest. She shaped this place and hid it in another dimension so those who hearts were dark couldn't invade it. To farther insure its safety, Gaia crafted the three Guardians to rule over the land and protected it.  
  
From the fears of human race, both in reality and the dark corner of their minds, Gaia shaped an older teenage girl who would protect humans' fears from being abused. She could control the shadow demons and dementors with the fear that she can instill in others. With the power of her mind, this Guardian can craft several horrible illusions for any poor soul who dares cross her. Gaia made her the eldest since humans had known fear since the dawn of their own birth. Dressed in the colors of blood and night, Gaia named her Nightmare Phobos, Mistress of Fears and Shadows.  
  
From the hopes and ideals that every human experiences, even in their darkest hour, Gaia formed a younger teenage girl. With hair the color of gold and eyes the color of the sky, she emulates hopes and dreams of the young and will provide all with a safe haven from the dark reality of the world. She will make sure hope will burn bright in this world despite evil's attempts to crush it. She has befriended the star fairies, who represent her to the humans. Dressed in the color of the unlimited sky, which rivals her mind, and gold, Gaia named her Dreams Lucia, Painter of Hopes and Ideas.  
  
Gaia used the precaution of her humans to shape him. A young preteen boy who will watch for any potential invader of this realm. Eyes of the hawk, he makes sure all those who enter are who they say they are. He guards the Gates of the Realm, armed with the Morpheus staff and a bag of Gaia's magical sand. Dressed in a shirt of sky blue with gold and pants the color of blood, he represents a mixture of his older siblings. Gaia blessed him as the peacemaker and named him, The Sandman Nyx, Watcher of the Gates.  
  
Together, the children of Gaia protected the Dream Realm from abuse by those whose ambitions were to rule the world, any world. Despite their endless bickering and fighting (as anyone with siblings will tell you), the threesome work well together as one dark wizard will tell you.  
  
It was a normal day in the Dream Realm or at least that how it started out. Nightmare was lounging in her Castle of Shadows, reading her favorite writer's works. Knowledge brought her the latest novel by Clive Barker. On the floor laid a copy of "Rose Red" by Stephen King. The music that flowed through the air was Rob Zombie. Nightmare looked up just long enough to give anyone spying on her a dirty look. I think we'll move on to Dreams' studio.  
  
"Wise choice." Nightmare growled as she returns to her book.  
  
Dreams was painting her beautiful dreamscapes. All around her, her paintings hang on the walls. The pictures would always change when a new dreamer enters them. Dreams was sitting happily, humming to the music that floated through her chamber. Knowledge brought her some Hip Hop music from the mortal world. N-Sync was Dreams' favorite so far. Dreams tapped her feet to the music, getting into it. She failed to notice the Dark clouds approaching the Gates.  
  
Sandman leaned against the Gates; next to him was the Morpheus Staff. It was a slow day. Only a handful of dreamers had come today. Oh well, they needed an easy day for once. He scanned the darkness that stretched out before him. Maybe he could visit his friend, Lightening for a change. That would be nice. It wasn't often that he could leave his post. Preparing to go, he notices a dark figure approach. Picking up his staff, Sandman blocked the traveler's path.  
  
"Halt. You must pass my inspection in order to enter." Sandman ordered.  
  
The figure stopped and considered the boy. He didn't answer. Instead he sent a lightening bolt at the child. Sandman dodged it and the several other ones that came from the stranger. Finally, a few hit the boy. Sandman crashed to the ground. The figure began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"A mere boy to guard the most powerful place ever created. This should be a piece of cake. I will finally succeed in serving my teacher, Arcanius." The figure declared.  
  
Sandman didn't say a word. He reached for the Morpheus staff. His fingers grazed it slightly. Before the figure could react, the staff emitted a bright flash of light. When the light faded, the boy was gone. The figure looked around for the boy, expecting a sneak attack. Convinced the child ran away, the figure entered the Dream Realm laughing the whole way.  
  
Dreams was washing her brushes when her brother dropped in. Dreams took one look at her brother's frayed clothes and dropped her brushes. Sandman rolled his eyes at his sister's fussing. Finally, he had enough.  
  
"Dreams, we have a problem." Sand man snapped.  
  
"What kind of problem? What happened to you? Who did this?" Dreams questioned with concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. But he has powers, strong powers. I think he is one of Arcanius's men."  
  
"How is that possible? Arcanius was banished from this world centuries ago by the Creator."  
  
"Some crazed follower? I don't know. He isn't nice I can tell you that."  
  
Before Dreams could respond, a tremor shook the studio. Dreams and Sandman hit the floor. Several painting fell off their easels. Dreams ran to catch them and succeeded. Sandman watched as a few paintings were ruined as jars of paint fell over. Dreams groaned. This was going to take forever to clean.  
  
"I'm going to kill whoever is out there." Dreams growled as she set her paintings down safely.  
  
"Be careful sis. It bet you it's that guy." Sandman murmured.  
  
"He's the one that should be careful."  
  
Suddenly a loud voice declared, "Dream Rulers, Come on out! I, Lord Voldemort, demanded it."  
  
Dreams rolled her eyes, "I think we should give this one to Mare."  
  
Sandman nodded, "I agree. She always knows how to get rid off the weird ones."  
  
Dreams and Sandman walked over to a dark painting. A dark castle stood out from the swirling mist. Dreams touched the painting and it began to glow. A dark mist spilled from the painting. The mist swirled together and became Nightmare. Nightmare looked around the messy studio.  
  
"Did you have a party last night, little sister? Why wasn't I invited?" Nightmare asked as she surveyed the mess.  
  
Both Dreams or Sandman could speak, another tremor hit the house. Dreams and Sandman hit the floor again while Nightmare stayed standing. Nightmare closed her eyes as her mist flew from her skin and kept several paintings in place. She opened her eyes after the tremor passed. She narrowed her eyes at her siblings who were just getting back up.  
  
"Explain how a dark soul passed through the gate." Nightmare growled at her brother.  
  
Sandman gulped and proceeded to explain the situation to his older sibling. Nightmare nodded at certain points as a plan began to form. She smiled when Sandmen was done. The three huddled together as they planned on what to do with the intruder.  
  
Voldemort was starting to lose his patience. He was here to take on the Dream Realm Rulers and claim this world for his master. He couldn't imagine why Arcanius cautioned him to be careful. They were just children. Voldemort narrowed his gaze at the house in front of him. Maybe another hit would send those whelps running out. He began to chant another spell. With a graceful wave of his wand, he sent it flying toward the house.  
  
Inside the three siblings grasped each other's wrist forming a triangle. The triangle emitted a bright light that engulfed the whole house. The spell was deflected back at the intruder. Voldemort felt it hit him in the chest and he went flying back. He landed on his back. His eyes watched as the sky go from a clear blue to an inky black and then began to be a stony ceiling.  
  
Voldemort sat up to find himself in a huge room. It was dark and dreary. In front of him was a wide stair way. The top was shrouded in shadows. Voldemort squinted in order to make out a throne and three figures waiting up there. One was sitting in the throne looking down at him. Voldemort could feel a chill going down his spine. There was a figure standing on either side of the throne.  
  
"State your name and business." A dark voice demanded loudly.  
  
"I am the great Lord Voldemort and I'm here for this world." Voldemort challenged as he got to his feet.  
  
"Who sent you?" A younger voice shouted. This one was definitely female.  
  
"My master Arcanius." Voldemort smirked.  
  
The dark voice spoke back up, "Did the traitor not warn you about us?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We are The Dream guardians. We have protected this world since the dawn of time." The dark voice smirked as it waved its hand. A light came from the Morpheus staff that Sandman was carrying. It revealed Dreams and sandman standing on either side of Nightmare's throne. Nightmare stood up and grinned down at the foolish intruder, "Welcome to our world."  
  
As dark chains clamped down on his wrists, Voldemort stammered, "You are just children."  
  
Dreams smiled, "We choose to look like this. People trust us more when we look innocent."  
  
"You should have listened to your master." Sandman spat, "I'm sure he told you not to let us be together. When our powers are combined then we reach our true potential."  
  
"You will regret coming here, Thomas Marvolo Riddle." Nightmare promised as she walked towards him, "You should have stayed in your own world dealing with the punishment Death gave you."  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at her, "I will destroy you."  
  
Dreams sneered from her spot on the stairs, "What are you going to do with that rudder chicken?"  
  
Voldemort dropped the chicken in his hand and gazed at an angry Nightmare. She pointed at him. Her hand began to glow a dark red as she cast a spell on him.  
  
"Metamorphosis cuniculus rubio!" Nightmare proclaimed.  
  
A red beam of light hit Voldemort. He felt his body begin to change and shrink. In horror he watched as Nightmare got bigger. Dreams and Sandman joined their sister and looked down at the transformed intruder.  
  
"Awww, Mare. He is so cute." Dreams cooed.  
  
"I thought you disliked the color pink." Sandman asked.  
  
"I do. But in this case I can make an exception." Nightmare smirked before turning to Dreams, "I think we can bring in our other guest."  
  
Dreams smiled evilly, "I almost hate to do this. Almost is the working word. Hey Elmira! I got an animal for you."  
  
Voldemort watched in horror as a hyper young girl came running into the hall. Her red hair was short and had a ribbon with a skull sitting on top of her head. In her arms was a dead rabbit that looked like it was hugged to death. The girl looked around and locked her excited eyes on to him.  
  
"A wrabbit!" She screamed happily. The three rulers stepped a side as she came barreling over. She scooped up the pink, fuzzy bunny/ wizard. Giving him a hard squeeze she exclaimed, "A pink fuzzy wuzzy bunny for me to love and cherish and hugged."  
  
Nightmare suppressed her laughter as watched Elmira walk way with the little bunny. Unable to resist she called out, "Take good care of him, Elmira, for us."  
  
The little girl smiled at her, "Of course Dark Lady. I gonna hug him and love him. He will be my little baby waby."  
  
Dreams chuckled, "You do that, honey. See ya later."  
  
The girl bounced away. When she was out of earshot, the three began to laugh uncontrollably. Eventually they calmed down. Sandman grinned as he asked, "Should we tell Mom?"  
  
"I see no reason to enlighten her about this incident." Dreams replied.  
  
"I concur, besides who would believe us?" Nightmare smirked evilly, "We have a new nickname for Good Old Voldie."  
  
"How long will he stay like that?" Dreams asked.  
  
"When Arcanius's sleeping draught wears off, a week tops." Nightmare stated, "I don't think he'll come back period."  
  
The three grinned to themselves before parting ways. The Dream world returned to balance as a certain pink fuzzy bunny was being tortured by a hyper girl on the edge of Nightmare's world. 


End file.
